


Teenage Dream

by tr4shm0uth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Assault, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, please help these boys, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uth/pseuds/tr4shm0uth
Summary: TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGERichie Tozier has been in love with Eddie Kaspbrak since they were thirteen. Now they're in high school and Richie has it all - a safe level of popularity, a girlfriend, and the best friends he could ask for. But something is missing. Richie Tozier is still in love with Eddie Kaspbrak.A fic that I'm really proud of but will have slow updates; bare with me.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Betty Ripsom/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Greta Bowie/Henry Bowers (mentioned)
Kudos: 10





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since my cousin's wedding in November of 2019, and I haven't even finished it as of its first posting. I hope it's good, I've read it over plenty of times and actually had someone beta read it, so. Yay for professionalism.
> 
> also uhhh im really bad at writing stutters i did my best on bill please dont bully me

_ Summer’s End _

The water was surprisingly warm compared to the crisp, near-autumn air. The surface of the Quarry’s lake rippled as the seven Losers swam toward the small beach where their clothes and bikes sat. Richie Tozier, the lankiest and definitely the tallest of the bunch, was bringing up the rear of the group. Bill and Stan shoved each other gently back and forth as they walked up the edge of the beach while Mike, Eddie, Ben and Beverly chatted amongst themselves. Richie liked when Eddie spoke so passionately, as he was now. His brown eyes lit up excitedly, and his grin could get so wide Richie swore he could see Eddie’s molars. 

This was why he tended to linger behind the group. Too many times he’d been caught staring at Eddie, though the boy was often too caught up in conversation to notice it himself. Usually, it was Ben, occasionally Beverly. It made sense, to Richie at least, that Ben would catch him. Rich had caught the chubbier boy staring at Beverly the same way. 

Once the group found their places on the beach, allowing themselves to be dried by the sun while they sat on their towels and argued about which movie currently playing at the Capitol theatre was best. The chatter was droning to Richie, barely registering in his mind as he cracked jokes and made snarky comments. His focus was on Eddie - as it often was. 

He focused on how Eddie moved his hands when he spoke, how certain comments from Bill or Mike sparked that same passion Richie so adored. He watched how Eddie laughed at his jokes and rolled his eyes over his comments. 

It was a comment from Bill that brought Richie into the conversation again. 

“Duh-do you guys think w-w-we’ll have the same classes?” The boy stuttered. 

Mike snickered to himself. “I sure won’t.” he said. 

Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Shut up. I wuh-wasn’t asking you.” 

The group chuckled, then Beverly spoke. “I haven’t heard anything about class placement yet, but I’m pretty sure Ben will be stuck with Mrs. Douglas again.” 

Richie smirked. “I bet she’d hold you back just so she could admire you more if she could. Maybe you should stop getting such good grades.” 

“You’re disgusting.” Ben looked to Richie and wrinkled his nose. 

“What? She’s hot.” Richie insisted, his eyes unintentionally flickering to Eddie then back to Ben. “In a sexy librarian sort of way.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. Beverly stood, moving to pull her jeans on. “I need to go home.” she sighed. Her face had dropped, no different than it usually looked when it was time for her to head back to her dank apartment. 

Ben nearly leapt to his feet. “I’ll come with you. Mom’s making lasagna for dinner anyway, I don’t wanna be late.”

Beverly smiled sweetly at Ben, who grinned dopily back. Richie wolf whistled and Stan kicked sand at him. The group said their goodbyes to the two, then returned to their conversation, though it didn’t last much longer. Mike was the first to head out, then Stan, and finally Bill. 

“I have to watch Juh-Georgie tonight.” he explained as he tugged his jacket on. “Mom and Dad are h-h-headed to some piano recit-t-t-tal.”

Eddie and Richie waved, watched as Bill left, then turned to each other. 

“Won’t your mom wonder where you are?” asked Eddie, his face softening. 

“Mom’s never worried about me.” Richie brushed the question off with a snort. “She knows I can take care of myself.” 

Eddie smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. “Well, my mom’ll have a cow if I’m home after sundown.” 

“Want me to walk you home?” 

“If you want to.” 

Richie stood, tugging on his shirt while Eddie pulled on his shoes. They checked the area one last time to make sure they hadn’t left anything, then headed up the path to the side of the road where they’d left their bikes. 

“You excited for school?” Richie asked, breaking the silence. He was never comfortable with the silence between him and Eddie. It let his mind wander to places he wished were locked away. Let his eyes wander to Eddie’s lips and the curve of his smile. Let him wonder what it would be like to kiss the shorter…

“I guess so.” Eddie’s reply came distant at first. Richie had started to wander already.

Richie smiled and swung his leg over his bike. “You love school.” 

“I don’t  _ love  _ school. Sure it’s better without Henry and his cronies but that doesn’t mean I love it.” Eddie corrected in his matter-of-fact voice.

Richie smiled and started pedaling, knowing Eddie would keep up with him. They rode side by side toward Eddie’s house, the taller of the two forcing himself to focus on the sound of the tires on concrete instead of on Eddie. It only seemed seconds before they reached the brunette’s house, porch light already on and kitchen curtains open. 

Richie could see Sonia Kaspbrak hard at work in the kitchen, surely making something overly healthy for Eddie and herself. Ever since the diet, Rich had to admit, she was looking a lot better. Thinner too. But it came at the price of Eddie rarely eating anything that had flavour. 

“I’ll see you at school.” Eddie said, smiling up at Richie. 

Richie’s cheeks flushed and he nodded. “See ya’, Spaghetti Head.” 

Eddie shoved Rich gently, then turned. He walked his bike up to the side of his house, then jogged across the lawn and into his house. Before the front door closed, Eddie turned and waved at Richie. Richie waved back. He watched the door close, then turned to bike his way back home.

  
  



End file.
